Since When
by mgamberger
Summary: Catherine needs some clarification about something Grissom said.


_Disclaimers: I own no one. And I have no money, so don't sue me!_

_Author's note: this is the first time I write a fic in English, and it's also my first about CSI. I don't know if I can call it a fic, since it's just a small scene. I tried to keep it simple because my English isn't good enough to write the same wonderful way you all write here. About the plot, this idea came to my mind yesterday; I give a try writing it. I always thought that the beauty line from Grissom to Sara in PNN wasn't a joke, actually I think he really mean it. But being a Catherine fan, and wishing with all my heart that they will end up together at some point of the show, I came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy it. And of course, feedback is much appreciated!!_

_And I couldn't finish my notes without thanking Nicole for betaing for me. When I post a request for a beta I was nervous, I knew that many of you would respond, but I was actually afraid of sharing the fic itself. But Nicole was wonderful. I'm really happy with your help. Thanks girl!!_

_Spoilers: Episode PRIMUM NON NOCERE.  
Archive: Sure, just let me know so I can take a look on your page._

_ps: this fic was first published at The Graveyard Shift._

SINCE WHEN…

When Catherine entered his office he could feel something was wrong. And as far as he could tell, he was the problem.

"You wanted to talk to me?" From the tone of her voice he knew something was wrong.

"I want to discuss about our last case. There are a couple of things that might be wrong."

"Ok." Grissom looked incredulously at Catherine. She was staring at him, and he began to feel annoyed.

" I found some inconsistencies concerning how the perp entered the house, and " Grissom couldn't finish the sentence, because Catherine was still staring at him, and he could tell she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"What's the problem Cath?"

"You really get interested in beauty since you met Sara?"

"Oh". That's what Grissom managed to say. So, that was the problem.

"How do you know I said that?"

"She told me."

"Yes, it's true."

"You are pathetic Grissom." Ok, this was going too far. Was Catherine jealous?

"Cath, is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"Jealousy? You must be kidding me, right?"

"Well, your voice and face tell me something different, and you know that evidence doesn't lie."

"Don't be pathetic Grissom."

"You already said that."

She kept staring at him, and he didn't know what to do, except tell her the truth.

"Listen, Cath. I did get interested in beauty when I met Sara. This was when we first met, in San Francisco. She was a beautiful girl, and I was no one. But she brought some meaning to my life. I was impressed. Especially because we became friends, and after we met she decided to follow my steps. I guess I was a model to her, someone she could call whenever she needed help with her career and job, which I found touching."

"You know she likes you, don't you? So, if you like her, you should do something". This time, Catherine's face changed. She was hurt, and afraid.

"Look, I do like Sara, but not the way you think. Sit here. I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen carefully, because I will tell you this just once." She nodded and sat on the couch. Grissom followed her.

"I did get interested in beauty when I met Sara. I meant it when I told her that. But my feelings for her are almost as if I were her older brother. But, now you listen very carefully. If you had asked me when I became interested in love, then I'd have to answer, 'Since I met you'." Finally, he said what he had wanted to tell her for as long as he could remember.

At first Catherine was confused, she didn't expect to hear what Grissom said, and after a few seconds, when she understood exactly what he was telling her she gave him her best smile, the one she kept just for him, the man she'd loved as long as she could remember, but who was too afraid to try anything.

That smile was everything Grissom needed to do what came next. He closed the distance between Catherine and himself, till his lips touched her lips.


End file.
